Talk:The Semi-Finals: Plants That Face a Radiant Heat/@comment-26595384-20170517040353
Well this was a pretty annoying read at times, but it did have a lot of great scale attacks in it. But the reason I said it was an annoying read was the fact that both writers were bickering back and forth saying things like "too quick to avoid", followed by "but wait, he managed to avoid it". Not to mention the seemingly pointless battle over the terrain (which I see came together in the end for Santino's attack). So I am not going to go into a play by play, but if you have questions or want my opinions on certain matters, please just ask. I saw some pretty illogical things during the fight, one of the biggest ones being Aether's lack of breathing for over half the fight. You say he used his scales to create a barrier around him, but you mention that the scales ionize the air and make it impossible for him to breath. So by any means he is going to either pass out, or inhale the poison. The actions of integrating the healing vines into his blood through a cut seems like a plausible defense (albeit, a costly one), so I don't understand why you didn't just stick with that instead of having Aether hold his breath the whole time and constantly drain himself by using scales the whole time. Although, considering how much things seemed to happen in the blink of an eye in this fight, I suppose it wasn't that long. The other thing that seemed rather pointless was Santino's deliberate receive of Aether's hits at rather close range. Taking on a cannon straight up seems a bit silly in my opinion and would have damaged a lot more than was let on... As well as taking on a plasma scale punch to the face with just a rubberman defense that wasn't used to recoil a punch back at Aether. Now you both seemed to go blow for blow with the vast power of your spells, though I will say that the descriptive and logical defenses in Comic's posts were a bit more thought out and real than Aether's "sensory cop outs" that played a heavy role in his ability to avoid every single attack sent his way. There were repeat spells on both sides, which is surprising given the wide variety of options on both mages arsenal. But because of the one sided damage calculations, and the elemental advantage, I am going to say that Aether would have come out on top. I will say that the last attack that Santino pulled off with the plant explosion could turn the fight to his favor, but based off of all previous attempts, I am going to assume that Aether would have somehow sensed the rise in magical power and enhance his scales and pull out some sort of speedy defense to prevent him from being devastatingly damaged despite the overpowered explosion. A great effort by both of you, and I am curious to see where this would go if you both continue on with it. But you guys were in the top 3 sentinels, so great job!